Bright Life
by monchelefunlove
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Things. Monchele.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You are seriously so awesome! We've received so many amazing reviews! Thanks you all so much! Many of you also wanted a sequel, and because I love writing this story..here it is! Part 1!**

Lea exited the store with a few shopping bags. She made her way to her car and put the bags in the trunk. Jolie's birthday was next week. And because it was her first, Lea wanted it to be special. She had invited all her family and friends, Cory's family and friends and of course the glee cast and crew. The glee cast loved Jolie so much. When Cory and Lea both had to shoot they sometimes brought Jolie. Everyone was always so happy when she was there. Cory and Lea didn't even have to keep an eye on her because she was always with a few people. They just adored her. Especially Chris and Amber. They loved Jolie like it was their own daughter. And to Lea's surprise, Mark was really good with Jolie too. She once found him and Jolie playing and he was just so sweet to her. She hadn't thought that of Mark.

''Lea, Lea.'' A photographer questioned as he approached her from behind. ''How is it going? How is Jolie? And how is Cory? Married life alright?'' He asked as some other guy shot pictures.

''Great. Jolie great too, she's almost one year old! Cory great as well and married life is amazing.'' Lea smiled nicely.

The photographer wanted to ask more questions but Lea politely stopped him. ''I'm so sorry. But I really have to go now.'' She said before entering the car and driving away.

When she pulled up the driveway and got out off her car, she could hear loud music from their house. Not just music, but the drums. Of course, Cory was home with Jolie and he was probably trying to teach her how to play.

Lea got the shopping-bags out off the trunk and entered the house. She placed the bags on the ground and made her way over to the living room where she found Cory with Jolie on his lap, playing the drums.

''Hey!'' Lea yelled.

Cory immediately stopped and smiled at his wife. ''Hey honey. I was just teaching Jolie how to drum.''

''I can see that.'' Lea laughed. ''Babe, don't you think she's a little young to play the drums?'' She questioned as she took Jolie from Cory's lap. ''Did daddy force you?'' She asked her.

Jolie giggled and clapped in her hands. ''Ahhhjjjaah!'' She squealed.

''You see!'' Cory pointed. ''She loved it!''

Lea placed Jolie on the ground and went to clean up the shopping-bags.

Cory followed her and helped her get everything in its place. ''Oh, great! We're eating wraps this week!'' Cory cheered as he got it out off the bags. ''Hey Jolie!'' He yelled, getting her attention. ''Look what we're eating this week.'' He showed her the package and she giggled.

''She likes it.'' Lea said, grabbing the package out off Cory's hands and placing it in the cupboard.

Cory chuckled. ''She sure does. Anyway, how late do Chris and Amber come?''

Chris and Amber would babysit while Cory took Lea out on a date. Even though they had a baby and were married, Cory wanted to take her on dates once in a while.

''Around 6 pm.'' Lea answered. ''What do you have in mind for tonight, Mr. Monteith?''

As usual, she didn't know what he had planned.

''Something awesome!'' Cory smirked, placing a kiss on Lea's cheek.

''I'm curious! Tell me!'' Lea chuckled.

''No, Mrs. Monteith. It's a surprise.''

''Alright, you know you can call us if something is wrong?'' Lea said as she finished getting dressed.

''Yes.'' Amber laughed. ''I know, as usual. You just have fun with your man!''

''Oh, I'm sure I will.'' Lea got out off the bathroom and Amber's eyes widened when she saw her.

''Lea, you look…fantastic! That dress suits you so well!''

''Thank you.'' Lea blushed. ''I bought it with my mom in New York a few weeks ago. Hadn't worn it yet, and Cory didn't even see it actually.''

''Well, I think when he sees you in that he wants to rip it off of you.'' Amber remarked.

Lea laughed. ''Well, he can do that later…''

''Oh my god, I don't wanna hear!'' Amber said, placing her hands on her ears and making noise so she couldn't hear Lea anymore.

''I'm kidding..'' Lea laughed.

''We both know you're not.'' Amber pointed. ''Anyway, you two really are still going strong, eh? You can totally see.''

''We are.'' Lea agreed. ''I never thought I would find a guy who makes me so happy and makes me laugh every day, even after 6 years.''

''Cherish it. So, let's go downstairs and see Cory's reaction!" Amber said enthusiastically.

Amber got downstairs first.

''Is Lea ready?'' Cory questioned as he saw Amber.

''Wait and see…Mrs. Monteith, your wife.'' Amber said, stepping aside so Cory could see Lea.

And indeed. Cory's mouth dropped open the second he saw his wife making her way downstairs. She always looked stunning. Even after all these years, she could still surprise him.

''You like it?'' Lea asked as she approached Cory.

''I-I..'' Cory stumbled. ''You just take my breath away. You look incredible!''

Lea's cheeks reddened at Cory's compliment. Chris and Amber smiled warmly at the couple.

''Well, let's go Mrs.'' Cory grinned, taking Lea's hand.

''Have a great night!'' Chris and Amber yelled as they made their way to the car.

''Thank you!'' Lea yelled back before entering the car.

Cory got in as well and took another minute to look at her. ''I'm still so proud to call you my wife.'' He smirked, bending over to kiss her.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Should I continue the sequel? xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So happy you guys like it! Means the world to me! Here's the second part! Hope you'll enjoy!**

''When will I know what we're gonna do?'' Lea questioned while they were driving towards town. ''I see we're heading to town..''

''It's something else.'' Cory smirked. ''You know, Jolie is very curious as well..''

Lea laughed. ''We're just women who want to know what's going on.''

''You trust me, right? That must be enough.''

Cory drove them to a parking-lot which Lea hadn't seen before. He parked the car and got out. He helped Lea getting out off the car as well and smiled.

''We're are we? Oh my god! Is this the part where you'll kill me.." Lea questioned, raising her eyebrows.

''Damn it! You ruined the plan.'' Cory grinned, making Lea slap him on his arm playfully.

''You asshole!''

Cory kissed her and took her hand. ''Come with me.'' He whispered, leading her to some stairs.

Walking up the stairs, Lea slowly realized where they were.

''We're at the hill…why are we at the hill?''

Cory laughed softly. ''You're so silly..Let it be a surprise, babe.''

Lea didn't say anything after that anymore. Cory was right. She had to wait and see. And she did. It didn't even took that long. As soon as they were up the stairs she saw it. There was a carpet laying on the ground.

''Is t-that for us..?'' Lea asked speechless.

* * *

''Chris!?'' Amber yelled from upstairs.

Chris quickly went over to her. ''What?''

''How does this thing work?'' Amber questioned, holding up a diaper.

''Oh my god! You don't even know how a diaper works?'' Chris laughed.

''No, I've never done this before!''

''I'll teach you. It's good to know now Heather is pregnant too.''

''Yeah, we'll be like this baby-sit service. Specially for glee-baby's.''

''Yeah!'' Chris laughed. ''That's an awesome idea! We should ask money for it then.''

''Maybe…it will be called Amber and Chris's!''

''Or glee-baby-babysitting-service.''

''That's better.'' Chris pointed.

He showed her how to change Jolie's diaper. It didn't went by very smooth because Jolie was making both of them laugh constantly.

''She really is like Cory! Always trying to make people laugh!'' Chris said, placing Jolie in her bed.

''Well, actually she's more Lea on the inside, I think. Just the joking think is from Cory and the way she looks.'' Amber said, letting Jolie wrap her hands around her finger. ''She's adorable, though.''

''Absolutely agree.''

* * *

''Cor, this is amazing.'' Lea beamed, putting another chocolate piece in her mouth.

''You like it?''

''I love it! Do you want another piece?'' Lea questioned, holding up the box with chocolates.

''I've had enough, actually. You're eating quite a lot tonight.'' Cory laughed.

''I'm hungry!''

''Do you remember last year? This time last year?''

''I sure do.'' Lea laughed. ''I had this big belly with a baby in it, how can I forget.''

''I can't really forget either. Wow, I didn't know you knew so many curse words.'' Cory smirked.

''I didn't curse that much!'' Lea defended herself.

''Yes you did! You even told me to use ten condoms so you would never be pregnant again!''

''Oh god, I did! So sorry! That were the hormones! You didn't forget I loved you, right?''

''Of course not, honey.'' Cory placed a long kiss on Lea's mouth. Making her giggled when she felt his tongue slipping in her mouth. ''I loved you too. And still do.''

Lea let out a huge sigh. She had just woken up but immediately needed the bathroom. She felt sick and needed to throw up.

''Everything alright in here?'' Cory asked as he entered the bathroom. ''Lee, are you okay?'' He said as he saw Lea sitting on the floor by the toilet.

''Just nauseous..'' Lea answered. ''Probably nothing bad.''

''Do you need anything? Water, or something else?'' Cory asked, kneeling down next to her. He wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders and smiled sweetly.

''No thank you. Maybe later.'' Lea said, whipping her mouth with her sleeve.

''Alright. Just call me when you need me, okay?''

Cory got up again and went over to Jolie's room. She was already awake and cutely giggling when she saw her dad.

''Hey sweetie.'' Cory smiled, picking her up and holding her in his arms. ''How did you sleep?''

''Nablahagg.'' Jolie answered, almost sticking her hand in Cory's mouth.

''Whoa! Don't do that.'' Cory grinned. ''Listen little girl. Mommy is sick, so we need to give her some rest. I'm gonna go put you in your chair with some food and then I'm gonna take care of mommy, okay?''

Cory sometimes expected an answer of Jolie. He secretly hoped she would answer him. But of course, she never really did it with words.

Cory went to the kitchen and got Jolie some food. He then placed her in her chair and kissed her head. ''Alright, just…cry when you need me.'' He said before making his way over to his wife who was still sitting on the ground in the bathroom.

''I took care of Jolie.'' Cory said as he entered the bathroom. ''Now I'm gonna take care of you.''

''Cor, seriously, I'm fine. I'm a lot better than earlier.''

''Sure?''

''Absolutely. Just some morning sickness I guess..maybe I've eaten too much chocolate.''

''Great babe. Glad you're feeling better. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast.''

**A/N: Sorry it isn't that long as usual..the next one will be longer again. What did you think? Let me know please, means a lot to me!:) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's part 3! Hope you enjoy!**

''Do you feel better?'' Cory asked as he watching Lea feeding Jolie.

''Yeah, just this morning I felt sick…Like I said, probably just something I've eaten.'' Lea answered, smiling at the baby who looked from Cory to her and back.

''Probably. Or did you make mommy feel better?'' Cory said to Jolie, poking her softly in her belly.

Jolie chuckled and grabbed Cory's hand.

Then Cory remembered. He remembered the morning where Lea felt sick as well. That morning was a few days before he left to New York and proposed to her…

''Babe..'' Cory asked, his eyes wide and his heart beating faster. ''Do you remember the last time you were like this?''

''What? I don't know where you're talking…'' Lea stopped talking and her eyes widened as well. ''Oh my god.'' She whispered. ''No…it can't…can it?"

Cory shook his head. ''I-I don't know…''

''Oh god no…I don't think I'm ready for another baby yet. Are you?''

''Let's first focus on if you're indeed pregnant or not.'' Cory said, taking Lea's hand and kissing it. ''And if you are..well we'll see about that.''

Lea smiled. ''You really know how to comfort me.''

''That's my job.'' Cory smirked.

Jolie was still patiently waited in her chair. ''AAhhhjgg.'' She smirked, trying to get her parents' attention back.

''Oh sorry sweetie!'' Lea apologized, giving the baby another bite.

* * *

Cory and Lea went, together with Jolie, to the grocery story. Luckily for them, there weren't any paparazzi there.

''Here some apples.'' Lea said, placing a sack of apples in their cart.

''Are we actually shopping?'' Cory whispered. ''I thought we were here for just one thing…''

''Of course.'' Lea whispered back. ''But if we just have that thing in our cart, everyone will see. And I want to keep it quiet for a while, it might not be true…''

''You did this the same last time?''

Lea nodded her hand and looked up at him. ''Why?''

''That's really smart.'' Cory laughed, getting some gum and putting it in the cart as well.

* * *

Lea kissed Jolie's forehead before gently placing her in her bed. She was such a cute little girl. And the fact that she was Cory's and her baby just made it all even better.

Cory entered Jolie's bedroom and smiled when he saw his two girls. ''You done yet?'' He asked sweetly, hugging Lea from behind.

''Almost. Saw goodnight to daddy, Jolie.''

Cory kissed Jolie's hand and smirked. ''Night, little girl.'' He chuckled when he saw her, once again, trying to put his hand in her mouth.

Lea placed her in the bed and they exited the bedroom. She felt nervous. She had done this before and was nervous back then too. But it felt different now. Maybe because Cory was here as well, she just didn't know.

''You have to pee on this, right?'' Cory questioned, viewing the test he just had unboxed. ''That's pretty weird..''

''I know.'' Lea laughed, taking the test out off Cory's hands. ''It is very awkward actually.''

''Oh..do you want me to leave? If you feel more comfortable with that..'' Cory immediately asked.

''Just so I can pee on this thing, then you can come back.'' Lea smiled, loving Cory's goofiness. ''I'll call you when I'm done.''

''Yeah, right. Good luck…I guess.'' Cory said before leaving the room.

Lea sighed. ''This is it.'' She whispered. Cory and herself really needed to watch out if they didn't want to end up with more than 10 kids.

She did as the instructions told her to do, even though she remembered from last time, and then called Cory back in the bathroom. He awkwardly came back in the room and sat down in front of Lea on a stool.

''Now we have to wait..'' Lea whispered, feeling tears pricking in her eyes.

Cory immediately noticed and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. ''Ssshhh..baby, don't cry. It will be alright.'' He whispered.

''What if I am pregnant. We can't take care of two baby's! Maybe you, but I can't. I can hardly take good care of one baby!'' She cried, burying her face in Cory's shirt.

Cory laughed softly. ''Silly. You're doing an amazing job with Jolie! Why can't you see that?! You're the best mom I've ever seen..''

Lea looked up at Cory, her eyes watery from her tears. ''You think we're ready for another baby then?''

''Well.'' Cory frowned. ''It isn't planned and maybe a little soon after Jolie but..it's very welcome for me. And I know you want a second kid.''

''I love you.'' Lea smiled, kissing Cory sweetly.

''I love you more.'' He grinned. ''How long does it take until we know?''

Lea checked her phone where she had turned a timer on. ''In 2 minutes.''

Cory looked at the three tests which were laid on the bathroom floor. ''Was it actually necessary to take three tests?'' He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

''Then we're more sure. Besides, I took three last time as well.''

Cory felt more and more nervous by the second. Another baby? Would he really be ready? Of course. They were ready. Together. Feeling Lea softly sobbing in his arms, he smiled. Things were just going so fast for the two of them. Within 3 years they were married, had a baby and even were expecting another baby. When everything is perfect, would you know? Does the perfect life exist? Cory asked himself a lot of questions in those 2 minutes. 2 minutes could really take a long time.

Lea's alarm went off and they both looked at each other.

''I-I can't look..'' Lea whispered.

''Let's look together, babe.'' Cory said.

They both took a deep breath and glanced at the three tests on the ground.

**A/N: Would she really be pregnant? What do you think? XD. Btw, if you want to talk to me or ask me anything, my kik username is **_**monchelefunlove**_**. And, I've just created Twitter, so please follow me! monchelefunlove :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Part 4 already! Hope you'll like it!:)**

There were three tests spread on the floor. But the weird this was…two said positive but one said negative. Lea and Cory both frowned.

''W-what does that mean?'' Cory questioned confused.

''I don't know.'' Lea replied, grasping the tests in her hands. ''What could it mean..''

''You said you had three tests last time at well. Were they all positive back then?'' Cory asked, looking down at his wife who still was sitting close to him.

''Yeah…they did.'' Lea sighed. ''What do we do now? I mean, am I pregnant or am I not?'' She looked up at Cory but he shook his head.

''I have no idea.''

''We should go see a doctor maybe..'' Lea suggested.

Cory closed his eyes for a second. He didn't want to get too much attention. Especially when they didn't know for sure yet. When they would go to the doctor, people would see them and know about their 'accident'.

''I don't think we have so many other choices..'' Lea said when Cory didn't say anything. ''We could go in the evening..there aren't that many people at the doctor then.''

Cory smiled. ''Yeah, that would be better.''

Lea took a deep breath. ''Alright, I'll call him tomorrow and ask for an appointment. When do you want?''

''As soon as possible.'' Cory laughed. ''I wanna know if we're expecting a second child as soon as I can.''

* * *

''Jolie!'' Cory yelled as he entered the baby's bedroom. ''How is my little girl doing?''

Jolie smiled immediately when she saw her dad.

Cory picked Jolie up and ran around the room with her like an airplane. ''Whoeee!'' He yelled, holding Jolie above his head. ''There she goes!''

Jolie chuckled and made weird baby-noises.

Cory smirked and brought Jolie back in his arms. ''You hungry? I know I am.''

He took her downstairs where Lea was already preparing their breakfast. ''Good morning mommy.'' Cory said in a baby voice, trying to imitate Jolie. ''I've missed you!''

He placed Jolie's hands around Lea and chuckled.

''Hi sweetheart!'' Lea enthusiastically greeted her little daughter. ''I've missed you too. I had to spent time with daddy…'' Lea grinned, making Cory pout.

He sat Jolie down on her chair and wrapped his arms around Lea tightly. ''You're mean..'' He said.

''I'm just kidding, babe. I love you! Spending time with you is always awesome!''

''That sounds better.'' Cory laughed, placing a long sweet kiss on her lips. ''Have you called the doctor yet?'' He questions as he sat down at the table as well.

''No, I'll call him after breakfast.'' Lea replied, placing two plates with food on the table. ''They aren't open yet.''

''Alright, honey. It looks delicious by the way. Amazing.''

''Thank you.'' Lea smiled. ''Do you want to feed Jolie?''

''No, thank you. You do it.'' Cory grinned, knowing that Lea loves to do it.

''Okay.'' She beamed. ''Let's eat ourselves first.''

* * *

''Mrs. Monteith.'' The nurse called out.

''Yes.'' Lea replied, getting up from her seat.

''The doctor will see you now.''

Cory got up as well and took Lea's hand. Together they walked to the treatment room, hand in hand. They sat down and waited for the doctor to come.

''Mrs. and Mr. Monteith.'' The doctor smiled as he entered the room. ''Nice to see you two again. How is it going?''

''Great, thank you.'' Lea answered, feeling nervous again.

''Glad to hear. And the baby?''

''Jolie is great too.'' Cory answered. ''She can walk now, it's very cute.''

''Good.'' The doctor laughed. ''Alright, let's see..'' He looked at the papers and frowned. ''You think you might be pregnant?''

Lea nodded. She was actually pretty embarrassed for being so soon pregnant again, unplanned.

''Did you take a pregnancy test?''

''Yes. I took three but only two said positive, the other one said negative. So we want to know whether or not I'm pregnant again..''

''Yeah. It's pretty weird those tests said something else, isn't it?'' Cory added.

''Pregnancy tests you can buy in the store are never really 100 percent sure. You can't really rely on them..'' The doctor nodded. ''So, let's check the echo and see if you guys are expecting your second kid.''

Cory, who was still holding Lea's hand, squeezed it.

The doctor did the same as last time. Some weird gel, and then this other thing..Cory didn't understand anything what he was doing.

''Hmmmm…'' The doctor whispered, looking closely at the screen. ''Mrs. and Mr. Monteith, I can congratulate you! You are indeed pregnant again!''

Cory instantly wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly. ''This is awesome!''

Lea giggle softly and whispered a soft 'I love you too'.

* * *

''I think my mom will be thrilled when she hears the news.'' Lea mentioned as she and Cory sat on the couch, playing with Jolie.

Cory laughed. ''I think she will too. My mom the same!''

''Hey Jolie.'' Lea said, looking down at the baby on her lap. ''You're getting a little brother or sister!''

Jolie chuckled and tried to grab Lea's hair.

''No sweetie, not my hair again.''

''What do you want it to be?'' Cory raised his eyebrows. ''You really wanted a girl last time..and now we have one. Would you rather have a boy or a girl now?''

''Uhmm…I don't know.'' Lea replied. ''Another girl would be nice..but maybe I'll rather have a boy and a girl.''

''So you're happy with whatever you're having?''

''Yes. What do you rather have then?''

''Just like last time, I really don't care. But…I do have to admit it will be cool if I can make on of our kids a Canucks-fan..'' Cory smirked.

''It will come into them!'' Lea laughed, kissing Cory happily.

**A/N: What did you think of it? Thanks for reading!3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy many people like this story! Amazing! Thank you! Xxx**

It was Jolie's first birthday today. And Lea had promised her the whole year it would be the best birthday ever. Of course, it's her first. But everything was arranged and a lot of people were here. Also Logan, Ryan's son, was here, who has been a friend of Jolie's since the beginning. He was already two years old but that didn't stop them.

Cory watched the two little kids walking around the house. Communicating in a way he didn't understand but still adored. It was wonderful to see them like this. Cory hoped they would be friends forever, that would be cool.

''Cor, can you help me with the snacks, please?'' Lea asked as she walked past Cory towards the kitchen.

Cory stood up and followed her to the kitchen where she pushed a dish with snacks in his hands.

''If you just place them on the table, that would be okay.'' She said while continuing whatever she was doing.

''Babe.'' Cory smiled. ''Chill. Everything goes great, people don't mind waiting a minute. It's a great party, as far as I know people like it..''

Lea stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. ''Really? I just want her first birthday to be special. Something she'll never forget. Something nobody forget, because it was so much fun.''

Cory laughed. ''Lee, you know Jolie will forget. She's just one year old..but I'm sure everyone else will always remember this fun birthday. Now relax and let people get their drinks themselves, that way better.''

Lea eventually agreed and let Cory drag her to the living room to have fun. He was right, though. It was a fun party. Everybody was laughing and having a great time.

''Lea! Let's chat..we haven't done that in a while.'' Heather said as she approached her.

''Heather! We haven't, so stupid.'' Lea laughed. ''How are you? How's the baby?''

''The baby is great. Everything goes perfect. And me, well I had no idea it could be so hard sometimes! I mean, Taylor is having a hard time..'' Heather laughed.

''Yeah! Cory should catch up with him!''

''Yes! Anyway.'' Heather said. ''Did you wake up sometimes because your belly hurts. I just can't lay comfortable since it's so big!''

''Oh, I know what you mean! I always laid a pillow underneath it. That's just so much better!''

''Really? I'll do that! Thanks for the tip!''

''No problem.'' Lea smiled.

Her conversation with Heather reminded her of what she had to do tonight. She and Cory had agreed to tell her parents and his mom after the party. They should know first. But Lea was afraid of what her mom would think about this second 'accident'.

''I'm gonna go to the bathroom.'' Lea pointed out. ''I'll see you later!''

''Okay bye!''

Cory was chatting with Marc and Chord when he saw Lea leaving the room. She had a nervous look on her face. He knew why. He knew she wasn't really ready to tell her parents about her second pregnancy. He knew she actually felt embarrassed for being pregnant again so soon.

''I'm going again.'' Cory said. ''See you later.''

He exited the room and looked around if he could see Lea. And he did. She was in the garden with a drink. He made his way over to her quietly. Just as he was a few inches away, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

''Ahhh!'' Lea squealed. ''Oh my god, Cory! You asshole!''

''Hi lovely. Why are you here?''

''Just some air.''

''You afraid to tell your parents, aren't you?''

''What if they are disappointed?'' Lea whispered.

''They won't! I'm sure they'll love it! I know you don't want to disappoint your parents but you it's your life.'' Cory smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

''You're right.'' Lea smiled back.

* * *

''Thank you for coming! Bye!'' Lea yelled, waving to Naya, Chord and Mark who were leaving.

Only her parents and Cory's mom were still here. Ann was speaking to her mom on the couch while Marc was sitting on the chair with Jolie on his lap, nicely speaking to her.

Cory was cleaning some dishes off in the kitchen while he hummed 'Don't Stop Believin'. Lea grinned as she entered the kitchen and waited till he noticed her.

''Whoa! Hey.'' He laughed, quickly stopping with humming.

''No, please continue!'' Lea pleaded. ''It's so cute!''

Cory raised his eyebrows. ''Cute? Jolie is cute. I'm…weird.''

''You're just cute too!'' Lea smiled, kissing his lips. ''You ready? We should tell them..'' She whispered, looking over to the living room.

''Alright. Let's do this.'' Cory said, taking Lea's hand as they made their way over to the living room. ''What did you guys think of the party?'' He questioned.

''It was amazing! Had a great time and talked to a lot of people.'' Ann smiled.

''Yeah! It was really great. Nicely done guys.'' Edith added.

''Well, do you want us to help you? Is that why you asked us to stay longer?'' Marc asked, smiling as he noticed Jolie giggling.

''No, no. We actually wanted to tell you something.'' Cory said, squeezing Lea's hand.

''Yes. We wanted to tell you something and wanted the three of you to be the first.'' Lea added.

Marc frowned and looked over to Edith and Ann who also frowned. ''Is everything alright?'' He asked.

''Yes, yes. Everything is great! Awesome!'' Cory quickly reassured them.

''Mom, dad, Ann…I'm pregnant again..'' Lea smiled while Cory squeezed her hand again.

''Oh my god!'' Edith and Ann yelled immediately.

''That's so amazing! Congratulations!'' Edith said, hugging them both.

''Yes! Congrats!'' Ann said as she hugged the two of them as well.

''I'm happy for you guys.'' Marc smiled. ''But, I do have a question. Was it planned?''

''Well, no..'' Cory blushed.

Marc laughed when he noticed the color on their cheeks. ''I already figured.''

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think! **Also, please follow me on twitter! monchelefunlove. Or if you want to talk to me, kik: monchelefunlove. Or ask me something,** /monchelefunlove**.


	6. Chapter 6

Lea giggled as Jolie tried to repeat what she said. Jolie was 16 months now and was already trying to talk. Lea remembered the first thing she said…glee. It wasn't that good hearable, but she said it. How typical. Cory and Lea instantly choked on their food when she said it. 'Say it again!' Cory had yelled, wanting to hear it again. 'Glee' Jolie had chuckled which made both Lea and Cory hug each other. It was the perfect first word. That was already three months ago, a month after she had turned one. Now Jolie could say 'daddy' and 'mommy' and more other things too.

''We're almost at Heather's, sweetie.'' Lea smiled, looking in the mirror to see Jolie smile back at her. ''Are you excited to see your friend Nola?''

Heather had given birth to Nola two months ago. She and Lea had hang out a lot lately. Mostly because they didn't see each other that often anymore and because they liked to talk about pregnancy and baby's. Jolie just loved Nola. This one time she just kept staring at her with this smile on her face. Lea and Heather thought it was adorable.

''We're here.'' Lea said as she exited the car and went over to Jolie to get her out as well.

''Lea! Jolie!'' Heather was already waiting for them by the front door.

''Heather!'' Lea smiled back. She made her way over to her with Jolie in her arms. ''So great to see you again! How are you?''

''Amazing!'' Heather smiled as she hugged Lea. ''What about you? The baby? And Jolie?'' She poked Jolie softly as she said her name.

''I'm great! And the baby is doing very well..'' Lea spoke. ''And as you can see, Jolie is great too.''

''Good to hear.'' Heather laughed, taking Jolie out of Lea's hands. ''I'll help you. Your belly did grow, didn't it!'' She noticed.

''Yeah! It's gone so fast lately! And I'm just in the middle of my pregnancy!''

''Yes! I know what you mean.'' Heather laughed. ''But you're 5 months now, eh?''

''Yes. I'm 5 months. So when the baby will come Jolie is 1 and a half..''

''You guys sure gonna have a hard time.'' Heather pointed out. ''But you're a great team so you can do it! I have no doubts. Now let's go inside!''

* * *

Cory closed his eyes when he exited the house. The sun was so bright today. Lea was out with Jolie and she almost persuaded him to have guys-day. He figured he could call Taylor so Heather and Lea could be alone with the kids and they would have a cool time together. Cory liked Taylor. Plus, he knew what it was like to have a girl who was pregnant.

He and Taylor would see each other at the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena where they would see a basketball game. It were the LA Lakers against the NY Knicks.

''Cory, good to see you again.'' Taylor said as he fist-bumped Cory.

''Hey dude. How's it going?'' Cory grinned. ''Having a hard time already?''

''I'm getting used to it now.'' Taylor laughed. ''You're having a harder time. A little girl and a pregnant wife!''

Cory smiled. ''Things couldn't be better. Even though Lea can still have these weird pregnancy moods. And Jolie is just a sweet little girl who wouldn't hurt anybody.''

''Then how will the next baby be? It usually is the other way around with the second child.''

Cory frowned. ''We'll see about that!'' He laughed. ''Let's get inside, the game is going to start soon.''

* * *

''How is Cory actually?'' Heather asked when they sat in her backyard.

''Cory's great.'' Lea smiled, taking a sip from her orange juice.

''You guys are still going strong, aren't you?''

''Yeah. I don't know, it's like I love him more every day. I didn't know that was possible!'' Lea giggled, beaming while talking about Cory.

''It's so cute to see!'' Heather said.

''What about Taylor? Is he the dad you expected?''

''No, actually. I have never thought he could be so…amazing with baby's! And he's great too, by the way. Oh my god, look at that, so sweet!'' Heather pointed behind Lea.

Lea looked around and saw Jolie placing a teddy bear by Nola. Jolie smiled and Nola smiled back at her. It was one of the cutest things Lea had ever seen.

''Those two will probably be friends forever!'' Heather beamed.

''They're so amazing together.'' Lea agreed. ''With Logan as well! They'll be like this next generation glee club!''

''Yes! That would be awesome! All the glee baby's together! I'm sure more baby's will come.''

''I think so too! I at least know the next glee baby.'' Lea laughed. ''And he or she is right here in my belly!''

* * *

''Yeaaa!'' Cory yelled as Kobe Bryant scored a three pointer. ''That's how it has to be done!''

''Alright! Nice job Bryant!'' Taylor yelled beside him. ''Wow, just amazing how those guys can score like that!''

''Yeah. Just unbelievable.'' Cory agreed, watching the players leave the court. ''How are you and Heather doing? Still great?''

''Yeah..we're good! Not as good as you and Lea, though. There is just something with you..I don't know.'' Taylor frowned. ''You know what I mean?''

''We're meant to be. Always have been.'' Cory smiled, feeling his heart rate pick up. That always happened when he was with Lea, talking about her or if someone just mentioned her name. ''Anyway, you know what you should do sometimes? Just give her flowers. With no reason. Girls just love that..at least Lea does.''

''Thanks dude! I'll remember.'' Taylor grinned.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

Follow me on Twitter:_** monchelefunlove**__**  
**_Talk to me on kik, username:_**monchelefunlove**__**  
**_Ask me something:_** /monchelefunlove**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a while! I was away with school..anyway, here's the next part of Bright Life!**

Almost nine months again. Cory couldn't believe it had gone so fast again. He remembered so good the day they bought a pregnancy test. Time went by fast anyway. When Lea told him she was pregnant from Jolie..that sometimes seemed just a few days ago. But it wasn't, Jolie was 1 and almost 2. He smiled while thinking back of that. The moment he got what he wanted, 'yes' and the fact that he was going to be a father.

''Babe! Can you make me a sandwich?'' Lea yelled from the couch in the living room.

''What is the right way..?'' Cory laughed.

''Please? Can you _please _make me a sandwich?'' Lea giggled.

''Sure, because you ask so nicely.''

Cory went over to the kitchen to make his wife a sandwich. What was it with sandwiches lately? She wanted one every day…probably pregnancy hormones. He looked over his shoulder and saw her sitting on the floor with Jolie. She was talking to her. And the best thing, Jolie could talk back a little. Sure it wasn't great. She barely knew what she was really saying, but Cory and Lea adored it.

''Here it is, honey.'' Cory winked as he handed Lea the plate.

''Thanks.'' Lea mumbled while she grabbed th3 sandwich and took her first bite.

''Hungry?'' Cory chuckled.

''Yeah! Gosh, this baby needs a lot of food! It's like you!''

''More like you..'' Cory smirked.

They had agreed they didn't want to know the gender yet. They already had a girl, so a boy would be awesome but another girl would be too.

''Does that mean it's a boy? Because it eats a lot, like boys always do?''

Cory sighed and then smiled at her. ''Maybe. But like we said..it doesn't matter, right?''

''I know!'' Lea quickly corrected. ''But I still want to know..I'm just curious, you know that.''

''I sure do.'' Cory said before he sat down beside her and kissed Lea's head. ''Hi Jolie, sweetie.'' He grinned.

''Daddy!'' Jolie chuckled, wrapping her arms around Cory's neck. ''Glee.''

''You wanna watch glee?''

Jolie nodded. ''Glee!''

''You just want to see your mommy on the screen, right? I want that too, she's so sexy.'' Cory whispered to Jolie. But of course, Lea could hear it.

''Cory! You're so weird!''

''I know. I also know that that's the truth and I love you.''

Lea instantly blushed. ''No Jolie. We'll watch glee another time, but it's bedtime now.''

"Can we sing before she goes to bed?'' Cory eyes widened with excitement. ''That's awesome!''

''Yeah…we can do that.'' Lea laughed. ''But first we'll make her ready for bed.''

* * *

Lea couldn't believe it. Who was this girl? Why was she touching Cory so..often. She sure knew she didn't like that this girl touched her husband. But what worried her more, Cory seemed to enjoy it. He was laughing and smiling at the girl.

Lea wasn't the jealous type of girl…but lately whenever a girl touched Cory or just looked at him, she was jealous and thought about the worst scenario. Why not? Let's be honest, she was gigantic. Her belly was big and round, and she could hardly do anything herself anymore.

She couldn't watch to the girl and Cory any longer. She walked away back to her car fast. But unfortunately, she bumped into Max, the director of the movie which Cory was playing a part in.

''Lea? How nice to see you again!" Max said. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine.'' Lea said, quickly wiping the few tears that had fell from her face. ''What about you?''

''Great. Is everything alright? Are you looking for Cory?'' Max asked concerned.

''Yeah! Everything is good.'' Lea lied. ''And no, I'm not. I-I have to go now.'' Lea quickly waved before getting in her car.

* * *

''Don't cry..'' Jon whispered as he rocked Lea back and forth.

''I can't help it! I'm pregnant!'' Lea sobbed.

''Then stop being pregnant!'' Jon joked, which formed a little smiled on Lea's face. ''There it is! The smile everyone loves so much!''

''I don't know what to do..''

''Ask him.'' Jon suggested.

''No. I'm not going to ask him. That would be like, not trusting him..''

''But you do trust him? Why are you worried then?'' Jon frowned.

''He was just..laughing and..smiling and she was…touching him.'' Lea sighed. ''I just don't wanna lose him.''

''Why are you worried about that?''

''Look at me.'' Lea pointed out. ''Look at me, Jon. I'm like a whale. And all I do lately is shouting at him and blaming him for everything..we didn't even have sex for two months because I'm too big..''

''Two months? Well, that's not that bad…''

''We used to do it all the time, Jon!'' Lea cried. ''I don't know. Maybe he needs it and does it with somebody else..or worse, he really likes her..''

''Don't think like that, sweetheart.'' Jon said, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her head. ''He loves you and you love him. You're gonna get through this together. And maybe you need to work on it..but if you love him enough, it'll all work out.''

''Thanks Jon.'' Lea smiled, wrapping her own arms around Jon's waist.

''I'm home.'' Cory said from the hallway.

''You can do this.'' Jon whispered before he stood up and made his way to the hallway. ''Hi.'' He said to Cory before he exited the house.

''Lea?'' Cory made his way over to the living room where he found Lea, sobbing. ''What's wrong? Are you okay?'' He instantly asked as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. ''Come here.''

''No.'' Lea subbed, gently pushing Cory's hands away. ''Tell me, Cory.''

''Tell you what?'' Cory frowned, but Lea could also see he was startled.

''Who's the girl?'' Lea felt more tears falling down her face.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! Xx**

Follow me on Twitter: _ monchelefunlove__**  
**_Talk to me on kik, username: _monchelefunlove__**  
**_Ask me something: /_**monchelefunlove**_


	8. Chapter 8

Lea looked deep into Cory's eyes. Was he really lying like this to her? How could he do that? She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

''She's no one.'' Cory repeated. ''You have to believe me! There is nothing going on with me and that girl!''

''Then why does it looks like you're lying to me!'' Lea yelled angrily. ''I know you, Cory! I know when you're lying to me!''

''Let me explain..'' Cory pleaded but Lea cut him of instantly.

''No!'' She almost screamed. ''Go away! Now! I don't want to see you now!'' She ran away from him, locking herself up in the bedroom.

Cory quickly followed her and knocked on the door repeatedly. ''Babe? Please! You have to believe me! There's nothing!''

Lea covered her ears. She didn't want to hear him. She knew he was lying to her. She could see it in his eyes. Thinking about everything, she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Cory sighed. It had knocked on the door and asked her to open it for over an hour now. She wasn't going to open it. He knew she needed some time. But she got it all wrong. Of course he wasn't cheating on her. He would never do that. No girl would be better than Lea so it wouldn't be worth it.

He quickly wrote a note for her and placed it on the ground in front of the bedroom door. He went to his car and drove away. He didn't know where he had to go yet. He needed to figure it out soon. He couldn't tell her the truth yet. It was a surprise for her. The girl, Samantha, she was helping Cory. She helped him to get something. Sure she was a little flirty, but it really meant nothing for Cory. He was just being nice to her because he needed her.

At that moment, his phone rang. It was Samantha. He sighed and pushed to green button.

''_Cory, hey!'' _Samantha said on the other end of the phone. _''How are you?''_

''Hey..not so good actually..'' Cory said.

''_What? Why?''_

''Lea saw us and thinks I'm cheating on her now..'' Cory explained. ''I have to figure out something..I tried to tell her it wasn't true..but she could see I was lying to her..''

''_Ahh! Cory, you're so sweet! A too perfect boyfriend.'' _Samantha laughed.

Cory frowned. Was she really flirting with him? At this point? When he felt miserable about his wife.

''_I personally think she's overreacting..''_ Samantha pointed out.

''You don't even know her.'' Cory hissed. ''She is the most perfect girl in the world. And she loves me, I know that. I would worry too if I saw her with a guy like that.''

''_I'm sorry..'' _Samantha said. _''Anyway, I don't know what you should do. I do know I don't like you anymore…''_

Cory frowned once again. This girl was just crazy. Why did Justin recommend her to him?

''_I do have what you want, though. Do you still want it?''_

''Yes. Or else I've done everything for nothing.''

''_Fine. Meet me at Starbucks in 20 minutes.''_

''Alright. See you then.''

* * *

Lea woke up with a headache. Probably from the loads of crying. She went to the bathroom to wipe the dried tears from her face. She looked like a mess. Her hear looked terrible, so did her eyes and her whole face. And then there was this big belly. She just looked awful..it was as simple as that.

She frowned when she felt water falling down her leg. How the hell did it come there? And then she realized it. Her water had broken. It felt the same as with Jolie. She quickly made her way to Jolie's room and took her in her arms.

''Hey sweetie.'' Lea whispered. ''I'm gonna bring you to uncle Jon.''

She immediately dialed Jon's number and waiting for him to pick up.

''Come on, come on!'' She whispered frustrated.

''Heey Lea! Is everything fine with you and Cory?'' Jon questioned as he picked up his phone.

''No.'' Lea hissed. ''He said there was nothing..but I saw he was lying! So he's away for a while now..anyway, uhm..my water just broke and I would really appreciate it if I could bring Jolie to you?''

''Oh my god! Your water broke!? Don't worry! I'm on my way to you!'' Jon said before he broke the signal.

Lea sat Jolie down on the floor and went back to the bathroom to refresh herself a little. She had done this before and knew it would take some time for the new baby to come.

After she was looking less terrible she went to the living room where she waiting for Jon. It didn't take long until she heard the doorbell ring.

''Jon!'' She smiled as she opened the door.

''I'm here! Do you need anything?'' Jon said, entering the house.

''I just need you to take care for Jolie, please. I'm gonna take a cab to the hospital.''

''A cab? Why don't you call Cory?'' Jon frowned.

''I..I don't know.'' Lea sighed. ''I'll just call him later, okay. I'll be fine.'' She kissed Jon's cheek and exited the house.

Lea was sitting in a bed waiting for the doctor to come back. She has been here for a while now and considered to call Cory. She needed him. But she was also afraid to see him again. What if he was really cheating on her? She didn't believe he would ever do that to her.

After five more minutes of considering, she finally dialed Cory's number.

It took him about a second to answer.

''Lea?! Babe!? Where are you? Please, you have to believe me! I love you so, so much! I wouldn't do something like that to you!''

''Cory..'' Lea whispered, thinking about everything he was saying. ''I believe you.''

''Thank god! Honey, I'm really sorry! I'll explain to you! I just..I love you!''

''I love you too.'' Lea smiled, knowing Cory was smiling too.

''Where are you? I'll come to you and then we can talk.''

''We can talk later…I'm actually in the hospital now..my water has broken..''

**A/N: Review please! Xxx**

Follow me on Twitter: _** monchelefunlove**__**  
**_Talk to me on kik, username: _**monchelefunlove**__**  
**_Ask me something: _** /monchelefunlove**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The baby is coming!:)**

Cory stormed into the hospital. He instantly went to where the delivery rooms were. He looked around and tried to find Lea or anything what would lead to her.

''Sir? Can I help you?'' A midwife asked Cory.

He looked down at her and nodded his head. ''Yeah..I'm looking for Mrs. Monteith.''

The woman nodded. ''I'll take a look in the computer.'' She said, walking over to the computers to check where Lea was.

''Have you found her already?'' Cory asked after a few seconds. He couldn't wait any longer. Why didn't this woman hurry!

''I suppose you're Mr. Monteith?'' She laughed. ''She's in delivery-room 4b. If you come with me I'll bring you to your wife.''

Cory nodded and followed the woman to the delivery-room.

''Look who's here, Mrs. Monteith.'' The woman said as they entered the room. ''Oh..she's sleeping I see.''

Cory frowned. ''Sleeping? Is everything alright?''

''Yes. Everything is good. You can stay here with your wife. I have to go to another patient now.'' The midwife said before exiting the room, leaving Cory alone with a sleeping Lea.

Cory sat down on a chair next to the bed and took Lea's hand. He smiled down at her. She was so beautiful. Even when she was sleeping. Sometimes when Cory woke up in the middle of the night, he would just stare at her for a while. He knew it sounded weird, and it actually was. But he just loved watching her.

''Hey honey.'' He whispered, squeezing her hand. He sighed softly. ''I'm so sorry..''

He saw her move a little and noticed she was slowly arousing. She yawned widely before opening her eyes. She smiled when she noticed Cory beside her.

''Hey.'' She whispered, caressing his cheek.

''I love you.'' Cory said, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

''I love you too, babe.'' Lea giggled. ''You're here soon. I hadn't expected you yet.''

''I've come as fast as I could.'' Cory smiled. ''I'm so sorry.'' He repeated. ''I swear it's nothing. The girl was..she wanted different things then I did, at the end. I just needed something from her..for you.''

''Of course. Who wouldn't want you?'' Lea laughed softly. ''What did you need from her?''

Cory smirked. ''You want it already?''

Lea immediately nodded and her eyes started to shine. ''Yes! Yes!''

Cory chuckled. ''Alright then.''

He felt in his pocket for the present and got it out. It was a beautiful wooden sculpture from him, Lea and Jolie. Cory handed it over to her and watched her reaction. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open a little.

''T-this is amazing..'' She whispered, beholding the wooden thing.

''I know. I found this girl a few months ago and asked her to make this for me. I then didn't expect you to be pregnant again..so it's just the three of us.'' Cory explained.

''T-thank you so much! I love it!'' Lea smiled, wrapping her arms around Cory's neck and kissing him sweetly. ''I'm so sorry for treating you like I did!''

''Don't worry about it. I understand. It was a weird girl…'' Cory frowned. ''Anyway, how are you? How is everything going so far?''

''Good, I guess. Haven't heard so much yet. It will take a while till the baby will come.''

''Yeah. Just like with Jolie…speaking about her, where is she?''

''I called Jon and asked him to watch her. Their at home now.''

''You've come here all by yourself?'' Cory scowled.

Lea giggled. ''I did. I took a cab, though. Driving wouldn't work out I think..''

''Does anyone else now? Have you called your mom or something?''

Lea shook her head. ''No, I just called Jon to ask if he could watch Jolie, so he knows. And I called you.''

''Don't you want to call your mom or something? Or should I do it?'' Cory suggested.

Lea thought for a while but eventually shook her head. ''I just want you. You're all I need right now.'' She smiled and Cory bent over to kiss her.

''But you do know it will take a while for them to be here…''

''Oh…I haven't thought about that..'' Lea laughed. ''Later. Will you call my parents and your mom later?''

''Of course.''

* * *

Cory was playing angry birds on his phone while Lea was watching some TV. It wasn't just some TV, it was glee, actually.

''Cory! Look at us! We're so young here!'' Lea giggled, pointed at the TV screen.

Cory looked up from his phone and immediately started laughing when he saw it. ''I look like a giant baby here. Look at my baby-face!''

''I loved your baby face! And you still kind of have it.'' Lea smiled.

Cory laughed. ''Well, glad you like it then. Anyway, should I call them now? Your contractions are getting sooner after one another.''

''Yeah..will you put it on speaker so I can listen as well?''

''Of course I will.'' Cory said, dialing Lea's mom first.

It didn't take Edith long to answer. ''Cory!'' She greeted. ''How are you?''

''Pretty good. What about you?'' Cory asked.

''Also good!''

''Awesome. Anyway, Lea and I are in the hospital now..she's having contractions. Maybe you and Marc would like to come to LA to see the baby when it's born?''

''Oh my god!'' Edith screamed. ''Is it coming already? Marc?! Marc come here! Lea's in labor!'' They heard her yelled on the other side of the line. ''We'll come! Marc!? We're on our way!''

''Be careful, mom!'' Lea giggled. ''It will take some longer. And I actually only want Cory here while it comes..''

''Of course, honey! But we'll come as soon as we can! Because we want to see the new Monteith as soon as we can! Love you and good luck!''

''Bye!'' Cory chuckled before he broke the signal. ''Alright, my mom now.''

He dialed her number and also she picked up pretty soon. ''Cory! Is everything alright with Lea?"

''Hi mom! Well, yes. But she's in labor…so maybe you wanna come to see the baby when it's born?''

''Yes! It's coming!? I-I'm on my way!'' Ann said excitedly. ''Good luck! Love you both!''

**A/N: What did you think? Review please!**

Follow me on Twitter: _ monchelefunlove_

Follow me on Instagram: _monchelefunlove__**  
**_Kik me: _monchelefunlove__**  
**_Ask me: _** /monchelefunlove**_


	10. Chapter 10

''It's almost time to really start.'' The midwife announced as she entered the room. ''Is there anyone else beside your husband you want to be here right now?''

Lea shook her head. ''No, we're good like this.''

''Alright then.'' The midwife nodded. ''I'll get the doctor and then you're gonna push..'' She said before she exited the room.

''Okay, baby. It's almost time again.'' Cory said, taking a deep breath. ''You ready?''

Lea nodded her head, looking painful.

''Another one?''

She nodded again.

''Breathe, honey.'' Cory calmed her. ''Just breathe..''

''It's over again.. thank you.'' Lea said after a while. ''How am I gonna do this again?''

''Hey.'' Cory chuckled. ''You can do this! You've done it already and you're just gonna to it again! Besides, they say the second is less hard..''

''That's true.'' Lea smiled. ''Remember, I love you.''

''I know that, honey. I know when you scream you hate me, you still love me. And I love you too.'' Cory placed a cute kiss on her lips while the doctor and a 3 midwifes entered the room again.

''Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Monteith.'' The doctor said, sitting down on a chair. ''Good to see you. Are you ready?''

''As ready as I could be.'' Lea laughed, taking Cory's hand.

''It's a good thing your husband is here with you. What about the little girl? Isn't she here?''

Cory shook his head. ''She's home with our friend. We'll get her here when the baby is born.''

''Alright. Do you actually know what gender it is?''

''No.'' Lea answered. ''We wanted it to be a surprise!''

''That's nice. Okay. Another contraction?'' The doctor asked as he saw Lea's painful face.

Lea nodded and squeezed harder in Cory's hand. ''Yeah..'' She sighed as she was done.

''Okay. We are really going to start now.'' The doctor said, taking away the towel which laid over Lea's legs so cover things up.

One midwife went over to stand next to Lea and took her free hand. ''You can squeeze in it or your husband's if you want.'' She told her nicely.

* * *

Lea wasn't big, but she could squeeze really hard.

Lea squeezed her eyes together which gave the doctor an indication she had another contraction again.

''Push, Lea! Come on, push!'' He said. ''And don't forget: don't scream. Just push!''

''Pff pff pff pff.'' The midwife said, helping Lea.

Cory tried again to imitate her, but it sounded really weird so he just stopped, again, and talked to her.

''Come on, Lee. You can do this! Push! Push!'' He told her.

''Here it is!'' The doctor smiled, holding the baby up. He quickly frowned when the baby didn't make any sound.

''We have to check him as fast as possible.'' He said, quickly cutting the navel cord and exiting the room while two midwifes followed him.

''W-what's going on?'' Lea asked anxiously.

''He isn't breathing…'' The midwife who stayed there told them.

''And? What are you going to do now?'' Cory asked, his eyes widened as he spoke.

''We have to check on him and then we can say more. But mostly babies survive this..''

''Him?'' Lea suddenly started smiling. ''It's a boy?''

The midwife nodded. ''Yes! Sorry! Congrats!''

Lea looked at Cory who was sitting next to her with his head in his hands.

''Hey..'' Lea whispered, placing her hand on his head. ''It's gonna be okay…you heard it.''

''Yeah..but we're still not 100% sure..'' Cory looked up and Lea saw the tears in his eyes.

''It's all okay.'' Another midwife smiled as she entered the room again. ''He's fine now. We just have to do some more checks..but everything will be alright.''

Cory wrapped his arms around Lea. ''He's alright.''

Lea giggled. ''He is. Congrats daddy Cory, you have a son now.''

"I know. This is amazing!''

It took a while until they brought the little baby boy back to Cory and Lea. They tried to figure out how they were going to name it when the midwife came into the room again with the little boy.

''Here he is.'' She smiled, placing the baby in Lea's arms.

''Oh my god! He's so cute! He looks like you!'' Lea smiled, admiring the baby.

''He does…that's awesome!'' Cory smiled, placing a kiss on Lea's cheek. ''I love you! And you've done an amazing job once again..''

''I love you too, and thank you.'' Lea giggled. ''Now we have two little Cory's.''

Cory chuckled. ''Yeah..now you have to see my face three times!''

Lea burst out into laughter as he spoke. ''Hahah! I don't might, though.''

''Hey little boy..'' Cory cooed.

''Do you guys have a name for the little boy yet?''

Cory smiled down at Lea who nodded. ''Yes. His name is Austin.''

''What a beautiful name.''

Lea gently placed Austin in Cory's arms. ''Here's your handsome daddy.'' She smiled.

Cory smile grew even wider when he was holding his little boy. It felt so amazing. Just like with Jolie.

''Can we come in?''

Lea and Cory both looked up and saw Edith and Ann standing in the doorway.

''Mom! Ann!'' Lea yelled. ''Come in!''

Her mother immediately made her way over to her daughter and hugged her. ''You've done an amazing job again. It's a beautiful baby.''

Ann hugged Lea too and laughed. ''It looks like Cory again.''

''I know right! So cute! He looks a lot like his daddy, just like Jolie.''

''It's a boy? That's awesome!'' Ann said. ''Proud of you two.''

''Thanks mom!'' Cory smiled.

''It is amazing. Two people who love each other so much, having two beautiful children. A girl and a boy.'' Edith smiled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!? Review please! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This story is also almost at it's end…Anyway, hope you enjoy this part;) **

_4 years later_

''Austin? Come on, buddy. We're leaving!'' Cory yelled to the little toddler.

''I'm coming, daddy!'' Austin said back, taking his teddy bear with him before he made his way over to his dad. ''I'm ready.''

''Great.'' Cory replied, sitting the toddler down on the couch. ''I'll just put on your shoes.''

''Daddy..'' Jolie pouted. ''I can't manage to do my shoes myself…can you help me?''

''Of course, sweetheart. I'll help you. Just Austin first.''

Jolie nodded and watched how Cory tied Austin's shoes. ''Will you learn it to me again?''

''Yes, Jolie. But not now okay. I will teach you this weekend, promise.'' Cory answered, tying her shoes as well.

''Okay.'' Jolie smiled. ''Where is mommy?''

''I'm here.'' Lea smiled while she entered the living room. ''You guys ready to go?'' She questioned happily.

''Yes.'' Cory replied. ''You excited?''

''Yeah! Can't wait to see the glee cast again!'' Lea beamed.

''Yeah, me too.'' Cory agreed, standing up to give his wife a cute kiss.

''Will Mason be there too?'' Austin asked, tugging at Cory's shirt.

''I don't know, Austin. We'll see about that..''

''He will!'' Lea pointed out. ''Yeah, I spoke to Heather yesterday and she told me she would bring Mason too!''

''Yay! Then I can play with him!'' Austin said excitedly.

''Is uncle Chris gonna be there too?'' Jolie questioned.

''Of course, honey! He's also from the glee cast. You know that!'' Lea laughed.

''Anyway.'' Cory laughed. ''We'd better go now before we're too late.'' He pointed out.

''Yes, daddy is right. Let's go guys!''

* * *

''Jolie!'' Chris excitedly greeted the little girl.

''Uncle Chris!'' Jolie jumped into Chris's arms and hugged him tightly. ''I've missed you while you were away..''

''I've missed you too, sweetie! But I'm back now! So we're gonna spent time together again!'' Chris smiled, placing Jolie back on the ground.

''Chris! So happy to see you again!'' Lea greeted one of her best friends.

''Lea! Honey!'' Chris wrapped his arms around Lea. ''And I've missed you as well, lady.''

''Chris, buddy!''

''Cory! My big old brother!'' Chris laughed. ''How amazing to see you again too!''

''Watch it little bro.'' Cory chuckled.

''I wanna see Mason.'' Austin pouted, looking up at Lea.

''He's probably here somewhere. Why don't you go look for him then.''

''Can I?''

''Of course, buddy. Just stay here on Paramount.'' Cory told him.

''Yay! Alright, bye!'' Austin said before running away.

''If it isn't monchele!'' Ryan smiled as he approached the couple.

''Ryan!'' Lea clung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. ''So glad you did this!''

''Yeah! Thought it would be nice to see each other again. Cory, old man.''

''Why does everybody calls me old!? I'm just 36..'' Cory scowled.

''You are old! I'm just 32..'' Lea giggled, placing her hand on Cory's arm.

Cory smirked before he tickled Lea. ''Watch out, Mrs. Monteith!''

''Alright guys, I didn't want to cause a fight!'' Ryan laughed. ''Well, I'm gonna go see some others! See you later!''

''Bye Ryan.'' Lea giggled, taking Cory's hand. ''Well,'' She told him. ''Austin is somewhere with Mason, Jolie is with Chris and Amber. Shall we go see the others?''

''Sure, babe.'' Cory smiled before kissing her lips. ''I still love you so, so much.''

Lea's smile grew while he spoke. ''I also still love you so, so much! You're amazing!''

Cory kissed Lea again before they made their way over to the snack table where Naya and Kevin were chatting.

''Monchele!'' Kevin greeted them which made them both laugh.

''Hey dude.'' Cory grinned. ''How's it going guys?''

''Hey Nay!'' Lea smiled, hugging her friend.

''Lee! So great to see you two! I already saw Austin running around with Mason.''

''Yeah, he's such a cutie!'' Kevin laughed.

''Where is Jolie? Is she here too?'' Naya questioned. ''I would love to see that little girl again.''

''She's somewhere with Chris and Amber.'' Lea replied. ''Probably going to play with Mason and Austin later.''

''Those three glee-babies are the new glee-club, eh.'' Kevin laughed.

''Yeah, haha.'' Naya laughed along with him. ''But Austin and Jolie are full glee-babies, Mason is only half..''

''Oh, I'm gonna talk to Heather! I see her there! See you later.'' Lea said before making her way over to Heather.

''Heather!''

''Lea!'' She hugged her tightly.

''How are you doing!? Almost time again, eh?'' Lea asked, smiling.

''Yes! I'm almost 9 months! Taylor and I are ready for the second baby.. Anyway, how's it going with you? And the kids?''

''Everything is great! I seriously couldn't wish any better life!'' Lea beamed.

''Ahh! See those three playing over there!'' Heather noticed, pointing at the three toddlers playing.

''They're really good friends already!''

''They are! So amazing! I hope my new baby will be good friends with them as well!''

''Of course! They liked Austin too! So I'm sure they'll love your new baby.''

Cory watched his wife smiling brightly while she talked to the old glee-gang. He could see she was happy to be here again. Of course, this is where is all started. Where they met, became friends and eventually fell in love. Cory didn't regret anything what had happened here. It was all just amazing.

**A/N: Liked it? Or not..? Review please! Btw, there is only gonna be one more part of this story…But I've already started a new monchele fanfic! It's called 'Regained Feelings'! Check it out please! Anyway, thanks for reading again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Last part of Bright Life..Hope you enjoy:)**

_Another year later_

Cory frowned. He didn't know what to do. But he had to do it fast.

''Come on, daddy. Play!'' Austin said, slightly annoyed.

''I'm thinking…I have to make the right move…''

Cory grabbed one piece and shove it a few spot forwards. Austin started smiling and shove his piece forward as well.

''Ah! Checkmate!'' He clapped in his hand in enthusiasm.

''No way! You can't make that set!'' Cory protested.

Austin stuck his tongue out to Cory and ran away. ''Mommy! Mommy! I won from daddy with chess!''

''He cheated!'' Cory yelled, also standing up to find Lea.

''Guys, guys. What's going on here?'' Lea questioned as she came out off the kitchen, followed by Jolie.

''I won with chess but daddy thinks I cheated..'' Austin pouted, clearly trying to get Cory punished.

''Cory..'' Lea chuckled. ''You're such a child sometimes.''

''Daddy is a child! Austin is too! Mommy and I are the only ones who aren't.'' Jolie pointed out.

''I'm not a child!'' Austin said angrily. ''I'm already five!''

''Yeah, but I'm almost 7!''

''And I'm 36 years old.'' Cory smirked. ''Come on guys, why don't you play outside.''

''But I did win? Right daddy?'' Austin pouted, tugging on Cory's shirt.

''Yes you did! Very good, Austin.''

Austin smiled and took his sisters hand. ''Come on Jolie! Let's play in the tree-house!''

Jolie nodded happily and together they ran away.

''Be careful, though!'' Lea called after them.

She then looked over at Cory. ''It's sometimes like I have three kids..'' She told him which made his smirk.

He wrapped his arms around her. ''You always say you love kids…Besides, you can't do this with your kid..'' He placed his lips on hers and kissed her sweetly. ''I love you..''

''I love you too.'' Lea giggled. ''And you're right..I can't do that with my kid.''

''Anyway, how late would your mom come?''

''Uh..she would be here around 4 pm..so she's here in..'' Lea checked the time on the clock. ''She's here in 20 minutes then..''

''Alright.'' Cory said. ''Did you and Jolie make cookies for her?''

''Yep. We did! Jolie loves to cook already, which is amazing for me!''

''That's great, honey. But are those cookies just for your mom..?''

Lea raised her eyebrows. ''Maybe.'' She laughed, placing her hands on Cory's cheeks. ''Why little boy? You want some cookies too?''

Cory grinned and nodded his head. ''Yes. I would really like to have some cookies myself as well, Mrs. Monteith.''

''Well, maybe you can have one then.'' Lea giggled, kissing Cory before letting go of him.

''Alright.'' Cory laughed. ''I'm gonna put on another shirt.''

''Okay, see you later then.''

* * *

''Granny!'' Austin yelled as he saw his grandmother. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. ''I've missed you!''

''I've missed you too, sweetheart!'' Edith smiled.

Jolie also came to see her granny. She waited for Austin to stop hugging her and then hugged her herself. ''I've also missed you! And me and mommy made cookies!''

''How wonderful, dear! I can't wait to taste them!''

''Edith!'' Cory said as he saw his mother-in-law. ''How are you?'' He asked as he gave her a hug.

''I'm great! How are you?''

''Amazing.'' Cory replied. ''Lee? Babe? Your mom is here!''

''I'm coming!'' Lea yelled from their bedroom.

''It's so nice to see you all again.'' Edith smiled. ''It's been too long since last time.''

''Mom!'' Lea hugged her mother and smiled. ''You look great! How are you!?''

''Wonderful, honey. I've just missed you guys. I was telling Cory it's been too long since last time.''

''I know! And I'm sorry! We've been so busy lately! But four weeks isn't that long…''

''Long enough.'' Edith said. ''Let's sit down and chat.''

''I agree.'' Cory nodded. ''I'll get the drinks.''

They all sat down in the garden and talked about everything what had happened lately. Lea told about her new album which is almost done and Cory told about his new upcoming movie. And of course Austin and Jolie tried to get their granny's attention constantly. They told her about how school was going and actually everything what they have done there. It was a very nice evening and the family enjoyed it very much.

''I'm home!'' Cory yelled as he entered the house after a exhausting day of shooting.

He didn't get any reply, though. He figured Lea must be picking the kids up or something so he got a Coke and sat down in the sun.

''You're home!''

Cory looked around and saw Lea standing there. ''Hey babe! I didn't know you were home..''

''Well, I am!'' She made her way over to Cory and took his hand. ''Come on, I want to show you something.'' She giggled excitedly.

Cory frowned but let Lea drag him inside anyway. ''What's going on babe? Why are you so happy?''

''Wait for it.'' She told him.

''Alright.'' He shrugged as he saw her grab something from the table.

''I just noticed something..'' Lea started, holding the subject behind her back.

''You're making me pretty curious right now.'' Cory laughed. ''Come on! Tell me!''

''Okay. Cory…I'm pregnant again!''

Cory didn't need to say anything. He just wrapped his arms around his wife tightly. This was amazing news. ''I love you so much! This is amazing!''

''I know!'' Lea squealed happily. ''And I love you too, so much!''

_**The End.**_

**A/N: Thank you all so much for everything! Also the wonderful feedback I've received for this story and for Unexpected Things! It all means so much to me! I hope you've enjoyed this story!? Please let me know what you thought about it all! Love you! Xxx**

**Also, check out my new monchele fanfic Regained Feelings and my new finchel fanfic I Need You!**

**And please follow me on twitter!- monchelefunlove**

**Thanks again!xoxoxo**


End file.
